Hottest Lad 2013
by suchaphangirl
Summary: In which the phandom goes mental when Dan votes for Phil in the sugarscape 'Hottest Lad 2013' competition.


"Hey Phil, did you know that you're nominated for that sugarscape thing?" Dan asked as he glanced over at his boyfriend. Phil blushed as he looked down at his laptop that was sitting on his lap. Dan smiled as he looked at Phil.

It was a Saturday evening. Dan and Phil were sitting in the lounge. Dan was over sitting at the little desk while Phil was sitting on the couch. It had been silent for a while. It was usually always like this but they liked it. Even though they weren't speaking to each other, they still liked each other's company.

"Am I?" Phil asked, still not looking up at Dan. Of course Phil knew that he was nominated. Phil didn't think he would win though which is why he hadn't said anything to his followers or to even Dan. Dan chuckled.

"Yes you are and everybody's going absolutely mad crazy over voting for you on twitter right now." Phil raised his eyebrows. "Oh, and also you were trending on twitter earlier as well." Dan told Phil. Phil immediately looked up at Dan. Dan smiled.

"I was trending on twitter?" Phil asked. Dan nodded. "Am I still?" Dan shook his head.

"Michelle Obama knocked you off a couple minutes ago." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes. "But, you were trending in the UK for a while."

"Why are people voting for me though?" Phil asked curiously.

"Because I won last year and it would only be fair if you one this fair." Dan said. Phil scoffed.

"People are only voting because they feel sorry for me." Phil mumbled.

"Shush you. We talked about that." Dan warned. Phil sighed.

"I know." Dan smiled. "Have you voted for me yet?" Phil asked curiously.

"Not yet but I'm just about to though." Dan sat there for a few seconds as he went to the sugarscape website. He smiled when he saw Phil's name and he clicked to vote. "There. I've officially voted for you." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." Phil said. Dan shook his head.

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to. Besides, I do think you're that hottest lad of 2013."

"Dan!" Phil groaned. Dan laughed at him. And then it went silent again.

Phil bit his lip as he was scrolling through his tumblr. He started seeing multiple screenshots over Dan's tweet that was just tweeted.

"Uh, Dan?" Phil asked. Dan looked up at him. "Do you realize what you just tweeted?"

"What do you mean? I haven't tweeted anything." Dan said, a little confused.

"When you voted for me…It went straight to your twitter." Dan groaned. "Everybody is going mental."

"Fuck! Shit. Oh my God. Why did I do that?" Dan mumbled. He immediately went to twitter and deleted his tweet. Even though he knew it was too late as there were screenshots everywhere and thousands of people have probably already seen that tweet. Dan shook his head and hid his face in his hands. Phil frowned as he watched Dan. Phil sat his laptop beside him and stood up. He walked over to Dan.

"Dan, its fine." Phil assured him. Dan sighed.

"No, it's not fine. Now all the crazy fucking Phan shippers are going ape-shit over that tweet." Dan snapped. Phil bit his lip.

"It's just a tweet. It's not any type of Phan proof." Phil said.

Dan and Phil had been dating for over two and a half years. They had been best friends for over four years. Dan and Phil had only told their family and close friends that they were together. They did not want to tell their subscribers about their relationship. They both agreed that it would be best for the both of them from the start. They knew how crazy their subscribers would get if they ever came out. They liked it being peaceful and quiet. They didn't want any drama or negative attention. They weren't ashamed of being gay or dating each other. They just thought it would be best.

"I know it's not Phan proof but they're going to make it out to be." Dan said.

"Dan, relax. I can hear your heart beating from here." Phil said. Dan groaned.

"Well, we have to do something about this." Dan said as he looked up at Phil.

"No, we don't have to do anything about this." Phil said. "You just voted for your best friend. That's all it is."

"I suppose you're right." Dan said calmly. Phil smiled. Dan nodded and took a deep breath. Phil watched as Dan voted for him again and sent the tweet out again. Dan looked up at Phil. "Should I tweet something else?" Dan asked.

"If you want to. Just…Make sure it's nothing about our relationship." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"Of course not. I'm stupid but not that stupid." Phil chuckled. He leaned down and kissed Dan, which immediately calmed Dan down. Dan smiled and kissed Phil back. "Where would I be without you?" Dan asked. Phil chuckled.

"I love you, too." Phil said. Dan pushed him playfully. Phil giggled. He turned around and went back to the couch. Dan bit his lip as he went back to his twitter. He sat there for a few seconds before he finally decided to tweet again.

danisnotonfire: _Hey guys! Vote for Mr. AmazingPhil as he's also nominated for hottest lad in sugarscape this year! I know you guys can do it. :] _

Phil picked up his phone when he saw that he had a text message. Except it wasn't really a text message. It was actually a tweet from Dan. Phil blushed when he read the tweet that Dan had just tweeted. Phil looked up at Dan. Dan smirked as he stared at Phil.

"You're so going to win." Dan said. He laughed when he saw how red Phil's cheeks were.


End file.
